Long Life Affair
by Syao Blossoms
Summary: This story is adopted from NekoxUsa with her permission. Hopefully you will like the chapters I make. Kagura has a child and leaves the world with Sesshomaru left to be the caretaker... What will happen as she grows up?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha. I have adopted this story from NekoxUsa but I heave changed some parts due to my opinion of how it would make sense.

Kagura lazily laid on Sesshomaru's chest, using her right index finger to make a swirling motion in the center of Sesshomaru's chest.

"Guess what Sesshomaru?" she said in a teasing manner.

Sesshomaru stared at his beautiful wife, "Yes my love?"

Sesshomaru looked concerned when he saw his wife's eyes look sad, "I'm pregnant."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He stiffened up until Kagura kissed Sesshomaru on the lips for a short minute, "I can't wait." He looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes and pulled her closer in his arms.

_Several months later…_

Sesshomaru held the bundle of joy in his arms as the doctor spoke.

"Alright Sesshomaru, you're officially a dad! Congratulations!" He stared at the Doctor. 'His name was Naraku right? He's been checking on Kagura for some while.'

"Thanks," Sesshomaru said.

Naraku nodded and left Sesshomaru alone. Sesshomaru then looked at the child in confusion. 'She looks nothing like me, she had inherited the black hair from Kagura but… Where did she get the brown eyes from?' He thought as he continued to hold the baby in his arms.

He shrugged it off, and returned to Kagura. "Sesshomaru, her name is Rin." He nodded.

_Two years later…_

They were at the house and the rain was pelting the ground so hard you would think that it solidified during their time when they were airborne. Kagura was going to work, but Sesshomaru had taken the day off so he could be with baby Rin. "Sesshomaru, please take good care of her."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Hn. Love you."

Kagura froze for a while, "Me too." She said in a whisper before leaving the house they had.

Sesshomaru suddenly had a bad feeling in his chest. He felt that same feeling when his father died…

'But come on! That was like what? 10 years ago… It couldn't happen again.'

_Hours later…_

His cellphone rang when Sesshomaru placed a tired Rin on the bed before answering it. "Hello?"  
>"Yes, this is the Japan police department we have a woman named Kagura Taishou here. We were informed to contact you…"<br>Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "What happened?"  
>"She was in a car crash and in critical condition."<br>His eyes were deeply tinted a crimson red. "Where is she!"

"At the Shikon no Tama Hospital-"

Sesshomaru hung up, that was all the information he needed.

He picked Rin up and got in his car. He turned on the ignition as quickly as possible and rushed to the hospital, being careful enough remembering Rin was in the back seat.

When he arrived he quickly paid the ticket and parked. '_Kagura please don't go.'_Sesshomaru got Rin out of her car seat and rushed into the hospital, the rain hitting him hard but he covered Rin within his fluffy inlayed white leather jacket. He arrived and went to the visitor's check in inside the Emergency Room.

"Name?"

"Sesshomaru Taishou."

"Visitor or Patient?"

"Visitor…" Sesshomaru was already getting impatient at the stupid questions.

"Who are you here for?"

"Kagura Taishou!"

"Alright. She is on level '4' in critical condition, room number 51. Here is you pass and I highly advise you to… Where did he go?" the receptionist sighed as she gave up and continued her work.

Sesshomaru was racing towards the elevator. When he reached there, he pressed the 'up' button so long and hard it broke. He growled but the elevator doors opened and he rushed in. He finally pressed the '4' button without breaking it this time.

The elevator door closed and it as it elevated upwards, Sesshomaru took a breath.

'_Ok, your wife is in the hospital. She is in critical condition and you have the child in your arms… What could go wrong? GOD DAMN EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING CAN GO WRONG!'_

_Ding_

The elevator door opened and Sesshomaru got out he made it to Kagura's room with demon speed. He entered but held himself.

She had machines surrounding her, wires spread all over her arms, and her body covered in bandages. A doctor came and he looked at the tag. '_Doctor Naraku.'_

The doctor himself seemed hurt. "We did all we could. We are just waiting for a miracle." Sesshomaru nodded and rushed to Kagura's side.

Her breathes were rasped but she was alive barely, "Sesshomaru, I'm not going to make it. I just know it…" He felt fear strike him down to his core and a deathly chill go up his spine.

"Don't say stupid things. You will make it."

She shook her head. "I need to tell you something before I die."

He growled but let her speak.

"First, promise me that whatever you do, you will make Rin happy and stay with her. And also father and nurture her the best as you can... for me." Sesshomaru was confused. Of course he would do that. 'Why would she ask something so stupid?'

"I promise."  
>Kagura smiled weakly. "Good. Also… She's not yours."<p>

His eyes flashed a red and his teeth began to clench down dangerously tight. "What the hell did you just say!"  
>Kagura flinched. "She's not yours. I'm sorry." She cried.<p>

But Sesshomaru felt fury course though him. "How could you!"

Kagura began to sob. "I don't know! I was drunk and then before I knew it I-"  
>"She had sex with me."<p>

Sesshomaru turned to doctor Naraku. "She was quite good too," Kagura sobbed uncontrollably

"Damn you to hell Naraku!" Sesshomaru hissed.

"And that child… is mine. She is of my blood. And she contains my APPEARANCE. How you did not even point this out really tells me that either you are incredibly stupid or you are thick headed with your delusions that your wife is a perfect woman."

No matter how disgusted Sesshomaru was, he couldn't let Rin go.

'No, not yet.'

Sesshomaru growled and placed Rin next to Kagura, he was going to transform but they heard a monotonous and continuous sound…

Sesshomaru and Naraku froze. They turned towards Kagura's monitor, the line was straight, meaning that she had flat-lined during the fight. Sesshomaru, in pain for the loss of his mate, let out a yell of anguish before picking up Rin and walked out of the room like nothing happened.

Naraku came out of the room looking depressed and frustrated, "Are you really going to take care of my offspring? Your now ex-wife is dead so there is no need to keep such a frivolous promise." Sesshomaru hid back his emotions inside his classic stoic mask.

"Shut up, I made a promise and a Taishou never breaks a promise. Now get out of the way before I break your face in the wall to the point where your visage becomes scrambled eggs."

He re-entered the room and crouched so that Rin and he could see if she was really gone forever from this world, hoping that this was all pretend and that she would wake up, "Kagura," he leaned even closer to her and caressed strands of her hair delicately and lovingly. But he knew that fate was cruel.

"Farewell."

Sesshomaru kissed Kagura before leaving. Rin began to wail in anxiety signaling her understanding that her mother died but not accepting that fact that life so cruelly placed on the family. When he arrived home, Sesshomaru tried to calm Rin down and managed to soothe her to sleep. Her slow, even breaths indicated that she was in a deep dream trance which allowed him to take out his laptop and work since he could not sleep in his bedroom anyway.

Sesshomaru owned a company: Taishou Technologies Inc.; It was obviously going very well and thriving since Sesshomaru was very affluent from this business enterprise. Rin twitched but remained her sleep, which seemed to go unnoticed by Sesshomaru. He logged onto his email but not before his phone began to ring.

He sighed and answered. "Hello?"

"The burial plans, for your wife Kagura? Would you like to start planning it now? I can wa-"

"Yes… I'll start it right away. No need to have any lingering ghosts lying around because of incompetence... especially mine. "

_Some days later._

Sesshomaru dressed the Rin in a black dress. And himself in a black suit. Rin giggled, "Why are you so happy? Your mother just died."  
>Rin pulled a strand of his hair and giggled again. '<em>This is one strange girl…'<em>Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow before tying Rin's hair in a low ponytail.

'_Does Kagura really expect me to take care of this…__Child!' _Rin clapped her hands together and stared at Sesshomaru. He stared back, "What now?"  
>Rin smiled wide making Sesshomaru stare back in utter amusement. "Rin, you're weird." He said. Rin pouted, "dada?" he stopped and looked back at Rin.<p>

"Excuse me?" Rin smiled, "Dada?" Sesshomaru felt his eyes flashed a red for a second, which caused Rin frowned and began to cry. "I'm not your father!" He frowned, quickly lifted her up, and holding her securely in his arms.

_The funeral…_

Sesshomaru stared at the casket and completely zoned out the priest's words. Rin began to cry which made Sesshomaru snap out of the trance.

"Now we shall say goodbye Kagura as you rise up to rejoin your lost ones. Find peace in the afterlife and we will hope that you live with no sorrow." People began to cry and towards others' shoulders. Sesshomaru caught a certain scent in the air and growled.

"So you actually showed up Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru held Rin tighter and faced Naraku. "Yes, no matter what the hell she did she is still my wife."  
>Naraku smirked, "Aw, how sweet." He looked at Rin. "Maybe my daughter will think different." Sesshomaru growled. "I'll kill you before I let you lay a single finger on her." Naraku growled before leaving Sesshomaru alone.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha. I have adopted this story from NekoxUsa but I heave changed some parts due to my opinion of how it would make sense. So at this age I made a proper girl like in the anime except she is little laid back and aware of sex. Who isn't now a days!

**OoOoO**

_Over the years Rin grew to a young and beautiful 16 year old_. ~

"Rin wait up!" Rin stopped and turned around to see her best friend since kindergarten, Kagome, run towards her, "Yo Rin! Wanna go to my house."

'_I want to go… But Sesshomaru…' _Rin thought, "Sorry Kagome. Maybe another time." Kagome pouted, "But Rin!"

Rin looked at her watch, '_3:15' _"Oh shoot! Bye Kagome!" Rin rushed home. '_Crap now Sesshomaru's really is going to hate me!'_

Rin made it home late and she knew that she was going to be in trouble, so she took a deep breath before entering the apartment. Rin shuddered as the temperature drastically low to a deathly cold. 'Darn it._' _Rin mentally told herself.

"Rin why are you late?" Rin walked towards Sesshomaru.

"Well Kagome and I-"

"I don't care. I just want you home and safe got it? Why do you want to give me any unnecessary stress. "

Rin looked down. "Sorry Sesshomaru-_sama,_" He growled.

"Um Sesshomaru…" He nodded in acknowledgement before returning to his laptop.  
>"Where is my mother?"<br>Rin saw as Sesshomaru's eyes turned a murderous red before returning to its normal golden color again.

"She's dead," Rin gasped, "How!" He sighed.

"Because she was in a car crash, but you were only two at the time so you wouldn't remember..."

"Sesshomaru… I'm sorry..." Rin put her hands over her eyes and began to cry.

_Sesshomaru POV_

I heard the child's light cries became heavy sobs. I growled soft enough for Rin to be unable to hear me, but I felt like holding Rin close in my arms and keeping her there forever.

'I don't know why I feel this way. She's not even mine… Kagura did you want this to happen?'

I saw Rin shivering on the couch so I picked her up with ease and placed her on my lap with a fluffy, white body pillow by her side to provide extra comfort.

_3rd Person's POV_

He then brought Rin's head to his chest and held her.

Sesshomaru didn't know what overcame him to actually hold this child. Rin stopped crying and hugged Sesshomaru burying her head in his chest.

Sesshomaru himself was confused, '_Why did I care if that child was crying? Rin isn't mine. But... what is this strange feeling I keep on having about her….'_

Sesshomaru pushed the thought aside, denying the answer he knew it was, "Rin, are you ok?"

Rin nodded her head before snuggling deeper into Sesshomaru's chest.

Sesshomaru breathed in Rin's scent. He himself being comforted by Rin's presence, not noticing that Rin was falling asleep in his arms.

Sesshomaru tilted Rin's face enough so that he could see her. Sesshomaru gazed at Rin tear stained face, but didn't notice he was leaning towards her.

Sesshomaru brushed his lips gently against her's. She sniffled, making him pull back. Sesshomaru himself was flabbergasted. _'I actually almost KISSED Rin!_ '  
>Maybe it would be better if he gave her to some relative.<p>

Flashback:** '_Sesshomaru, promise me…' _**

Sesshomaru eyes widened. '_Was that Kagura just now? No... She's dead, he didn't mark her. But she was still a mate to me nonetheless.'_

He growled out loud. "Sesshomaru, are you okay?" Sesshomaru turned his gaze towards Rin. He nodded silently before standing up, dropping her without any warning or precaution. Rin fell to the floor with a grunt, "Hey!" By the time she looked in the direction he left, Sesshomaru was already gone

Sesshomaru had a feeling this feeling he had about her wouldn't end well when she grew… Sesshomaru huffed. He almost laughed aloud.

A human! This greatest weakness he fears will be locked up in a small girl! Honestly, he thinks he has a fever or SOMETHING.

Sesshomaru sighed and went to his room; Sesshomaru looked on as the moon illuminated his room. Just how he liked it. Sesshomaru decided to take a shower though before anything happens.

Sesshomaru walked into the bathroom and began to remove his clothes, _'Something's going to go wrong I just know it'_

_Rin_

Rin huffed, SHE WAS SOOO TICKED. Sesshomaru and her were just cuddling.

'Why couldn't he just let them be? Rin loves Sesshomaru. He wasn't her father so what's the prob? Nothing. THERE IS NO PROBLEM… except, she was only 16 and he was about 35...' Rin held her tears back, she was always like this, when it comes to Sesshomaru Rin knew he was her weakness, and she was his.

Rin wanted to feel his warmth around her again. Rin heard the shower began to run, she smiled. Maybe she can go in his room for a little while.

Rin tiptoed to his room and opened the door as quietly as possible. Rin heard him grunt before turning the water off. '_Darn' _Rin looked around for somewhere to hide. As the knob turned, Rin jumped into the big bundle of laundry in the corner of the room and held her breath.

As Rin held her breath, his footsteps echoed throughout the room. "I swore I thought I heard something." She heard him sniff the air, "And there is a fresh scent here that doesn't belong to me."

He sighed, "I don't care anymore..." Something hit the floor with a thud 'Must be his towel. TOWEL! Mustn't look... don't look. Rin is not a bad girl. Yes not a perv. either.'

Rin face turned a crimson but refused to look at Sesshomaru.

Rin heard things shuffle for a while before there was silence. Rin felt her eyes began to droop. There was a sudden bounce and a deep sigh.

Rin bit back a yawn. After a while Rin peeked out of the clothes. 'The coast was clear,' she smiled. Rin slowly got out of the pile and stood up. "Thank god I thought he was going to find me."

She felt someone whisper in her ear, "Oh Rin. I thought you would never come out." Rin froze in place. A hand pulled her towards the bed.

She was brought next to Sesshomaru, "You perverted man," Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, causing Rin blushed in mixed emotions, "No! I didn't look when you were… were…-"

"Changing?" he finished her sentence. Rin only nodded.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn?"

"Did you really love... You know my mom?"

"…" His gaze softened. "You want to know?"

Rin nodded, "Yes, please?"

He groaned. "Your mother and I were lovers. Married, but not yet mated. Even so, we might as well have been called mates because we had this connection that I have never experienced before."

Rin eyes widened. "And then!" He chuckled. "Then she was going to work on a rainy day, she told me to take care of you."

Rin sure she saw his eyes began to well up. But yet again, his pride wouldn't allow it. "Then she got in a car crash and only lived enough to make me promise to stay with you, make you happy."

Sesshomaru looked down for a moment. She heard some sort of a sound, a mixture between a wail and a growl.

"Then she died, right there in front of me." Sesshomaru looked back at Rin, "You smell a lot like her. You look a lot like her yet..." Sesshomaru leaned closer towards Rin, "you're not." He quickly got off the bed, "I'm going back to work do as you wish," leaving Rin in his bedroom as he escaped from an almost terrible mistake.

Rin was left to wonder, he was sure he was about to… she placed her fingers on her lips.

"Kiss me..."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha. I have adopted this story from NekoxUsa but I finally made my chapter. So at this age I made a rebellious teenager with a sailor's mouth. Who isn't that now a days! Review your replies or thoughts!

**OoOoO**

_Soon Rin grew to a sexy 18 year old_. ~

Rin's POV

I stopped and turned to a dark alley to meet my best girl at Cerasus. Cerasus was a bar that Kagome's boyfriend runs, but I really just go their for the guys and complimentary drinks. When I entered the bar I breathed in the scent of desperation and a whole lot of medicine (booze).

' Just the way I see it everyday,' It was a clean place for something so hidden from a normal person's view, ' But throughout all my young adult years I have learned that I could always count on my best friend... and him.' My cell phone brought me down from my thoughts from its ringing.

"Ah, Kagome! I'm at the place but I don't see you..."

"Yeah. Um Rin, my parents decided to go nuts and-!"

_Time Skip to 1 AM_

I looked at my watch, ' Damn I should have left when Kagome said that she couldn't come!' I left a note of 'I.O.U.'

" Bye Yasha!"

" See ya Rin. Don't get killed."

' Too late...' I thought to myself. ' I don't know how I didn't get raped walking back here... But I guess that I have to give thanks to my Guardian Angel.'

Normal POV

Rin started walked into the house until she starting getting dizzy and tripped herself, which made her hit her head on the hard leather couch. '_Crap now he's really is going to hate me!' _she thought when she saw those tantalizing golden eyes with reddish tint around the pupil. ' Why do those eyes always look so sexy when I them' she thought aloud this time.

" Rin. That's highly inappropriate." The face leaned into the space that's behind my right ear and the hairline.


End file.
